Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to systems including power amplifiers for radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile devices to amplify a RF signal for transmission via an antenna. For example, in mobile devices having a time division multiple access (TDMA) architecture, such as those found in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), and wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) systems, a power amplifier can be used to amplify a RF signal having a relatively low power. Power amplifiers can be included in mobile device front end modules that also include duplexers, antenna switch modules, and couplers. Modern front end modules can experience significant performance impairment under certain circumstances, including degraded linearity.